This study of intensive monitoring utilizes patients refractory to previous therapy. Utilizing long-term video recording with simultaneous telemetered EEG combined with frequent, reliable antiepileptic drug levels, many patients appear to be improved by this approach, using criteria of seizure frequency, medication toxicity, and rehabilitation status.